Overhead commercial lighting fixtures commonly comprise a downwardly opening square box attached to a ceiling surface, such fixtures having a removably attached floor plate or cover plate which supports electrical lighting elements. Such light fixtures' floor plates, along with electrical lighting components often become degraded or obsolete, giving rise to a need for replacement. In many circumstances, the downwardly opening square box component of the lighting fixture is most conveniently left in place, such box components typically being in less need of replacement.
Such downwardly opening square box commercial lighting fixtures commonly have slightly varying sizes which gives rise to difficulties in providing and installing replacement components. Upon proper sizing of a replacement floor and lighting element unit, difficulties remain in wiring the new lighting unit while holding such unit immediately below the fixture box.
The instant inventive light fixture covering assembly solves or ameliorates the problems discussed above by providing a specialized electric light supporting panel having modular components which enable the panel to be variably attached to differently sized square boxed light fixtures, and to conveniently temporarily suspend from such boxes.